They Can't Know
by NERC
Summary: It wasn't a very well known fact that Remus was a werewolf, and he wanted to keep it that way.


**AN: Written for round five of the Quidditch league Competition. Prompts: Apperance (word), endurance (word), ridiculous (word) and Remus's second year.**

 **According to the 'all-knowing' internet, the boys found out Remus was a were wolf in their second year, so if that's wrong, oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Remus groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed. He promised Sirius that he would show up for dinner, but now he was wishing he hadn't. Because now he would at least have to make an appearance. He glanced around, thankfully nobody else was in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Lupin, how are you feeling?" Asked the school nurse as she approached his bed. He gave her a tired smile, "Better than this morning, how bad is it?"

She sent him a reassuring smile back. "not too bad, I've healed all the cuts and bruises but I suspect that you will be sore for a while."

"Thanks Madam Pomfery, do you know what time it is?" He asked tiredly.

"Just after three Mr. Lupin, get some rest."

Three, that gave him just over three hours until supper. Yes, he decided, he had time for a nap.

* * *

Luckily for him, Madam Pomfery woke him up at thirty after five, or he was certain that he would have slept strait through the meal, causing his friends to go on a lets-find-Remus hunt. He thanked the nurse one last time before he took off running to the Gryffindor tower so he could change. As it was, he was nearly late, he ran into the great hall, just as the food was appearing on the tables, out of breath and sore. His roommates were not hard to find, they were making enough noise to wake a dragon, he was sure of it. He quickly sat down and tried to catch his breath.

"Remmy, you made it! I didn't think you were going- are you okay?"

Remus could only nod at the Black heir, still unable to talk as he returned his breathing to normal.

"Give him a minute Siri, he probably had to run to get here on time."

Outwardly, Remus shots James a grateful look. But inside he was panicking, something was wrong. There had been no smacks on the back that usually greeted his return and James would normally be just as talkative as Sirius had been only a minute before. Peter was staying quiet, but the way he avoided his eyes made him certain. They were definitely hiding something from him.

* * *

Once back in their own dorm Remus braced himself for whatever they had planned, but nothing happened. In fact it wasn't until they started getting ready for bed that anything even slightly odd happened.

"Hey Remmy, I forgot to ask earlier, how is your mum doing?"

Remus shot his friend an inquiring look, wondering where this was going before answering. "She's okay, better than last time."

"Yeah, you went last month didn't you?" asked James "exactly four weeks ago?"

Remus was starting to get a bad feeling, he didn't like the direction the conversation seemed to be going.

"Well, yes. I suppose so."

"It is interesting isn't it? How both nights you went happened to be full moon? Aren't they supposed to be bad luck? But you only come back with good news."

Remus's blood ran cold as he turned to look at Sirius, "Were they? I hadn't noticed.

James gave him a thought full look, "So was the time before that, and the time before that one come to think of it."

Blood was rushing in Remus's ears, they weren't supposed to have noticed! He laughed anyway, hoping it didn't sound too forced.

"Weird, I never noticed, the hospital lets me know when I can come."

James raised his eye brows but said nothing else.

"You know what else I've noticed Jamsie?" asked Sirius

"What?"

"That whenever our dear Remmy here leaves, the ghosts of the shrieking shack get very upset."

Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed, hoping he was terribly wrong with his prediction about where this was going.

"Guys?" he asked cautiously.

James sighed, you can drop the act Remmy."

Remus opened his mouth to comment but James continued before he could.

"We know."

His whole being froze. No. No, they weren't supposed to have noticed! How did they figure it out?

Suddenly Sirius was in front of him, "Relax Remmy. We don't care if you have a furry little problem, you're still our friend.

The shaking Remus hadn't even noticed start, started to calm down.

"Why?" he asked with a shaky and unsure voice, "I'm a monster, I'm cursed. Why would you want to be friends with that?" he was nearly yelling his words by the end.

"Don't be ridiculous."

James shot Peter a look before talking to the distressed werewolf.

"Because Remmy, you are our friend. Cursed or not, and nothing is ever going to change that. You have more bravery then anyone I've ever met and endurance too."

His shaking came back full force.

They knew.

They knew but they didn't care.

They weren't throwing him out.

They weren't looking at him in disgust.

"Remmy?"

He could hear Sirius calling to him but he couldn't answer. He didn't understand why they were so accepting. He didn't notice he was crying until his tears fell onto his hands.

"Remmy? Remmy? Hey, you're okay. It's all okay. You'll be okay. Remmy?"

Arms wrapped around his shoulders as the bed dipped down beside him. He felt himself lean into Sirius and tried to stop the stream of tears running down his face. When he finally did he felt embarrassed, why did he have to break down?

"S-sorry" he managed to stutter.

James sat down on his other side and Peter sat down on the bed beside Remus's, facing them. The Potter heir put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Deep breaths Remmy. Deep breaths."

Remus tried to calm himself but even after his breathing had evened out he couldn't stop the shaking.

"But- why-"

"No buts Remmy, not a chance. You're stuck with us."

He managed a shaky laugh. "Thanks."

He didn't move from his bed though. He ended up falling asleep against Sirius, one thought running through his head over and over. They didn't hate him.

* * *

When Remus woke up the next morning he noticed he wasn't alone, somehow all three of his dorm mates had managed to squeeze themselves onto his bed. He sighed contently, happy he no longer had to lie. For a year and a half he had been lying to his three closest friends. No, who was he kidding, they were more like his brothers.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
